


Marry Me (7)

by myhighness



Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 19:56:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8298491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myhighness/pseuds/myhighness
Summary: LOF的红心蓝手，给失踪人口一点关怀





	

**Author's Note:**

> LOF的红心蓝手，给失踪人口一点关怀

李斯一直是个很有生活情趣的人，从房间布置到下厨做菜，茶艺插花音乐绘画，无一不涉及。他可以坐在书房里披着毯子听着音乐看上一个下午的书，也能早晨七点出现在公园晨跑。

嬴政也是个很有生活情趣的人，但是和李斯不同，他的生活情趣很大程度的依靠着他的财力的保障。最简易的比方就是李斯会亲自下厨在里面消磨一个下午，嬴政则是会打个电话让酒店做好了送到家里。

所以两个人在一起了之后，嬴政感觉仿佛打开了新世界的大门。他本来以为李斯这样的优等生肯定是一心学习，不闻俗物，刚准备带人体验一下生活，就被李斯照顾得周周道道。

这本来是个可遇而不可求的好事，嬴政最近却很苦恼，苦恼到向秘书处的少女们打听起来。午休时间秘书处的小姑娘们关起了门捧着盒饭开始讨论总裁布置下来的秘密任务。

“什么，李助最近沉迷烤箱无心做饭？总裁不喜欢甜食却还是要耐着性子吃完然后夸好？”秘书A往嘴里塞了一口饭，一脸正色，“这不是应该的吗？”

“对象做的东西就算是谢特也要面不改色夸起来，这难道不是常识吗？更何况，听说李助做饭挺好吃，烘焙也不会差吧。”秘书B看了眼锁好的门，压低了声音。

秘书组组长拍了拍桌子，小声正色道：“那是一般人的做法，我们嬴总，那是一般人吗？！当然不能放任李助沉迷烤箱连每周一次的麻辣小龙虾都取消了。现在要的就是大家集思广益，想个办法为上司排忧解难。”

秘书C弱弱举手：“他俩不都领证了，老夫老妻的，就不能说一下？”

组长推了推眼镜：“嬴总傲娇又不是一天两天，这种事情就不用再提了。”

经过午休一个半小时的激烈讨论，大家终于确定了一个相对来说比较可行的方法，由小组长写好直接发到嬴政邮箱。嬴政看到邮箱里的邮件点了点头，打电话给财务处给秘书处这个月奖金翻倍。

好不容易又到了周末，嬴政周六拖着李斯赖了一会儿床，一直到十点半才起床洗澡。围着浴巾出来果然看到李斯手上捧着一个蛋糕，桌上又是蛋挞又是慕斯清一色的西式甜点，突然觉得牙疼。

李斯看到他过来了，为他倒了一杯牛奶，在自己的位子上坐下来就开始切蛋糕。嬴政想了想邮箱里的计划书，决定还是要循序渐进，给崇洋媚外的李斯同志先上个思想教育课。他也不去穿衣服，围着浴巾就大喇喇坐下来，面无表情地开口：“李斯，我觉得我们中间出了一些问题。”

李斯把蛋糕切好，放了一大块在他面前，冲他挑了挑眉。嬴政看着蛋糕上撒的奥利奥屑，嘴角抽了抽，还没有开始对话就被李斯堵了回去：“什么问题，是嬴总又夜不归宿还是晚上饭局回来身上总带着女士香水的味道？”

“不是这样的，握手的时候难免会碰到，对方喝醉了也要扶一下……还有我什么时候夜不归宿的？明明是你不等我就睡了不知道我什么时候回来！”嬴政刚刚申辩完就发现自己再一次被李斯带走了话题，他把面前蛋糕一推，一脸的大义凛然，“你已经整整一个月都没有做过小龙虾了！三文鱼也不煎了！蒜蓉扇贝也没有了！我坚决捍卫我的权益！”

李斯眼睛也不抬：“你可以叫外卖，吕总上次好像提到有家店的水煮鱼做的不错，小龙虾也挺好，他过我推送，吃完饭我就发到你微信上。”

嬴政一拍桌子：“可是我要吃你做的！”

李斯指着一桌的精致甜点，耸了耸肩：“这些都是我做的，别拍了坐下来好好吃，外面做的龙虾比我做的好吃。”

嬴政看着面前的奥利奥天使蛋糕一脸嫌弃：“我不喜欢吃甜点，我要吃咸口的。你现在连早餐都不煮稀饭了，家里的榨菜吃完了也不买新的，你这是在侮辱我一个北方人的尊严！”

李斯作为一个标准的苏氏甜派表示不能理解，他看着炸毛的爱人又看了看面前的蛋糕慕斯，艰难地抉择：“你尝尝，真的味道不错。”

嬴政站起来，办个身子前倾，凑到李斯面前，语意不明地说：“这种东西，我只喜欢这样吃。”

李斯刚仰起头就被嬴政走过来按在了椅子上，被迫接了一个悠长而充满了侵略意义的吻，等他反应过来，已经被嬴政放在了餐桌上。李斯脸色绯红，皱着眉想要坐起来下去：“我们昨晚，昨晚才……啊！”

他话还没说完就被嬴政用自己的浴袍带子绑住了手，嬴政低沉的声音在他耳边带着热气传来：“既然不肯按着我的口味来，我就只能……吃你了。”

李斯被他这样闹得老脸都挂不住了，刚想说话，就感觉浴袍被打开，胸前粘上了什么冰凉的东西。低下头去就看到嬴政把蛋糕上的奥利奥奶油抹在自己的胸前，再低下头舔掉。白色的奶油更加映衬中胸前深深浅浅吻痕的淫靡，他被激得身体一软，发出了一声缠绵的鼻音。

嬴政下体的浴巾已经撑起了小帐篷，他却仍是不急不忙地逗弄着李斯，在他的胸前腰侧腿间都抹满了奶油，再一点点刻意色情地舔掉。末了抬起头，看着李斯脸上又是羞耻又愉悦的神情更加满意，勾起嘴角，咬了一口他的耳垂，含糊地说：“这样，确实很好吃。”

李斯闭紧了眼睛不敢看他，被挑逗半天只憋出一句：“别在这里，回……回房间。”

嬴政笑道：“这里不是很好，阳光这么充足，看得多清楚。”

李斯刚想说话，出口却是语不成调的轻叫，他感觉嬴政一次性就塞了两根手指进去，后穴内软腻的感觉不像是平时的润滑，睁开眼睛却看到嬴政把草莓慕斯抓了一把，正在往自己体内塞。他一边拒绝这一边往后躲，却被嬴政抓住脚踝轻而易举地拖回来：“草莓味，很合适。”

慕斯膏体本来就是奶油加上凝固剂冷冻定型，自己做自己吃本身固定剂就加的不如外面那么多，被甬道内的温度一热，几乎马上就融化成了半液态的样子，随着嬴政手指的进出发出煽情的声响。嬴政对李斯的身体何止是熟悉，手指还没插几下就让他软了身体不敢再往后，后面更是直接往他的敏感点上按，只有手指就让李斯的前面射了出来。

高潮后的李斯眼神迷茫，有着不符合年龄的稚嫩感，嬴政爱极了他这番模样，箍着他的腰直接插进去，感受高潮中甬道自发的收紧和吮吸。还没有让他完全缓过神来，嬴政就开始了大开大阖的冲撞，慕斯融化的汁液混着情动的肠液随着他进出的动作被带出来，滴在雪白的餐布上。这种白日宣淫的感觉更加刺激了两人的感官，李斯的后穴比昨晚的更热更紧，让嬴政感受到了比往常更多的快感和兴奋。

嬴政喘着气，汗水顺着微微隆起的肌肉线条滴落下来，说不出的性感：“宝贝儿，叫出来，我喜欢。”

李斯连耳朵都成了粉红色，嘴唇咬得死紧。嬴政见他这样，声音冷了冷：“不听话，就去阳台做。”

这里虽然全是独栋的别墅，却也要担心有人会从门前路过，李斯睁开满是水雾的眼睛，几乎是哀求地开口：“不……不要，啊！阿政别闹！哈！”

嬴政满意地在他的穴心磨了磨，感受到他整个身体都战栗了起来，满意地把他抱着半坐起来，奖励地亲了亲他的发顶：“乖，叫老公，叫给我听。”

李斯被他逼着叫过几次，但是夜里漆黑的卧室他勉强能说出口，在这样白天的餐桌上实在是无法说出口，只能勉强发出一些呻吟。嬴政不满地在在他的会阴处揉了两把，感觉到怀里的人不断地颤抖，带着逗弄的笑意继续说：“快，叫老公。”

李斯用脸颊蹭了蹭他的肩膀，声若蚊呐地唤了一声，嬴政不满地用力拍了拍他的挺翘的臀部：“大声点。”

李斯睫毛颤了颤，小声开口：“老公……停下，不，不要动那里……”

嬴政听到了满意的称呼，也不再逗他，掐着他的腰更加用力地进出，每一下都全根没入，顶在穴心的敏感点上。李斯几乎来不及思考，只能依着本能发出嗯嗯啊啊的呻吟，也不知道过了多久，就达到了高潮，在嬴政怀里第二次射了出来。

嬴政又趁着高潮的湿软多干了几下，终于也不再忍耐，咬住了他的颈脖全部射了进去。他抱着李斯坐在椅子上，一下一下地亲吻他的脸颊肩颈，语气中满是饱餐之后的餍足：“甜点这样吃，味道最好。”


End file.
